


In This House, in Your Arms

by giraffewrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: After dating for five years, Tony and Steve buy a house together.





	In This House, in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an excuse to write some fluff. It was meant to be a little something about Steve being the little spoon, but turned into this? How I take one idea and change it into something completely different is unknown to me

Buying a house with the person he loves is something Steve never thought he could achieve. Luxury living was foreign to him back in Brooklyn. He’d considered himself lucky to be able to afford the dingy apartment after his mother’s death. A house was something he’d always wanted, but never thought he’d have.

“We can unbox everything tomorrow,” Steve decides, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. The room is bare, walls stripped back, furniture yet to be assembled. He leans forward when Tony wedges a pillow between his back and the wall.

“That sounds good to me.” Tony’s careful as he sits down, not wanting to tip the plates of takeout in his hands. He hands one to Steve, then cuddling into his side, under his arm.

In comparison to Tony’s other properties, this one cost barely anything. To Steve, it was the most expensive thing he’s ever bought. They’ve been going out for five years, but have lived in the tower alongside the other Avengers up until today. Of course, they’ll still spend a lot of time in the tower. But now they’ve got a place that’s truly their own.

“I think the walls should be cream,” Steve says, looking around the room. “Or maybe grey.”

Tony chuckles, watching as Steve shoves a forkful of food into his mouth. “Do as you please. You’re the artist.”

Steve shakes his head. “We have to agree.” He turns his head to Tony, “This is our house. I want us to do it together.”

Most of the time it’s concealed, but in moments like this, Tony’s soft side shines through. “Okay,” he says, the corners of his lips turning up into a delicate smile. “That sounds good to me.”

They finish eating, leaving the plates and cutlery in the sink. After that they put all the boxes in the correct rooms, as well as starting to designate paint and colour schemes to different parts of the house.

“Steve, where’s the blow up bed?” Tony asks, wincing at his back cracking as he stands up straight.

“Downstairs.” Steve moves closer to rub circles on Tony’s lower back, knowing better to ask if he’s okay. “Are you tired?”

“A little bit,” Tony admits.

Steve leans down to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. “You find the bedding, I’ll get the bed.”

They do just that, setting it all up in the master bedroom. Tony puts a film on his laptop to the side of the bed, neither of them liking to fall asleep to complete silence.

“I know it’s a normal thing for you, but I can’t believe we own a house,” Steve says quietly, facing Tony.

“Owning a house is normal to me,” Tony confirms, “owning a house with someone I love? That’s new to me.”

A blush scatters across Steve’s cheeks. “That was cheesy,” he teases. He pushes his leg between Tony’s, his nose finding home in the his neck.

“I know.” Tony presses a kiss to the space below Steve’s ear. He places a hand at the back of his head, running his fingers through it. “But I meant every word of it.”

Steve lets out a sigh of contentment and kisses Tony’s neck. “Goodnight Tony,” he whispers, sleep already starting to take him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony whispers. Usually, it takes him a while to fall asleep. Yet at this very moment in time, next to the man he loves more than anything, in a house that’s all theirs, he’s never fallen asleep so quickly. Nor has he ever felt this content.

 


End file.
